Zukia Tojiro
Appearance While is older than some of the current captains he has retained a youthful appearance. He has black hair and red eyes. He has painted a black stripe over his face which he says is for religous purposes. Zukia also has a pet crow that he uses to deliver information throught the Seretei, he says that his crow is a far more beautiful creature than the Hell Butterflies used by other Soul Reapers. Also the swords he carries on his back are just for decoration, he has never been seen using them in combat. Personality Zukia is easily recognized as one of the most violent captains in the history of the Gotei 13, even so far as the current Kenpachi of the 11th Division said he was terrified. He hates weakness and is not afraid to severely punish his subordinates for failures. His own leutinant Umi was locked in the 5th Divison Jail for 2 weeks for failing to show up to a Squad meeting on time. In battle however Zukia is generally calm and carefree (possibly due to the advantages his Zanpukto gives him). The only people he has ever shown any respect to are the 4th Division captains and suprisingly former 5th Division captain Aizen though he later states he only respected Aizen's power. Synopsis Zukia was born into North Rukon District 45, so life wasn't exactly easy for him. When he was young much of his family lived together his mother, father, older sister, younger brother, aunt and uncle all lived within the same house. Despite that the family was extremely poor and was forced to sell Zukia into the Kuchki family which caused them to become somewhat wealthy. This cruel decision forced Zukia to resent his entire family who he swore he would kill them someday. While serving the Kuchki family he was taught ediquette from Byakuya Kuchki himself and the ways of a Soul Reaper. He also went to the Soul Reaper Academy and later became a soul reaper. After his graduation he returned home for a brief period of time in which he killed all of his family members for selling him off. After he finished his rampage he felt an omnious energy comming from his Zanpakutō. "You have tainted me with the blood of your own family. No longer is my name Siren i shall be known as Akuma." From that point on Zukia's Zanpakutō had completly changed its shape and power giving it new abilities as well. He joined the 5th Division and soon became 5th Seat, when Aizen defected he took the Captain's test and managed to become the 5th Divison Captain. Momo Hinamori left the divison after that and Umi became his Leutinant in her place. Powers and Abilities Kido Master: As with most members of the 5th Division Zukia is highly skilled in Kido. His skills are so great that even without an incantation his Hado spells still produce almost the same ammount of damage without incantation. Also he seems to have his own version of Shunko though his style only uses his legs. Master Swordsman: Zukia was able to fight on par with 2 Captains and 3 Leutinants without sustaining severe injury. He also uses Kido in his sword fights as he coats he sword in Kido energy in order to make the blade stronget than it already is though this seems to drain his energy rather quickly. Ability to fly: he is the only Soul Reaper to have the actual ability to fly. It is unknown how he does this. Transformation: He has shown the ability to change his shape, size, voice, and even gender at will. Whether this is a unique abilty or related to his Zanpakutō is unknown. Zanpakutō Akuma (literally Demon) it takes the form of a regural katana, the tsuba is decorated with snakes and the handle is blood red. *This was not his original Zanpakutō, his original was named Siren which was believed to have mind controlling abilities due to it's name. It seems that some of Siren's ability are still retained in Akuma (probably relating to his first Shikai release's abilities and 2nd release command). Zukia's Zanpakutō changed due to him killing his family members, their blood probably triggered the transformation. *Shikai: The overall appearance of his Zanpakutō does not change other than the fact that the blade becomes slighty longer. Also his Zanpakutō has two known seperate releases. **1st Command- "Dance my puppets" This command allows Zukia to contol his Corpse Puppets that he summons durring battles. When a puppet is summoned they come equiped with a copy of the Zanpakutō he is currently wielding and are able to use it's abilities without reciting the release phrase. If a portion of the puppet's body is damaged or destroyed in battle the puppet will continue to fight (even if the head is destroyed). Zukia can simply create new body parts to replace the ones lost in battle. It also allows him to control those with weak spiritual pressure. He has used the bodies of his family members especially his mother and younger brother as puppets in battle. **2nd Command- "With your beautiful eyes copy all that you see and make what is my enemie's mine" This command allows Zukia to copy a Zanpakutō's appearance and abilities (including it's bankai). Once a Zanpakutō has been copied it is forever apart of Zukia's arsenal. From that point on he can call upon that Zanpakutō's power at any point in battle just by calling its shikai. There are a few drawbacks to this command, if the target does not know the shikai release and if the target seals away their Zanpakutō before Zukia finishes releasing his sword. Also, Zukia seems to have difficulty using the shikai's of stronger captains (possibly due to the Zanpakutō spirit's will). During his fight with the 1st Divison Captain he became tired after 3 Zanpakutō transformations (this could possibly be his max ammount of transformations he can perform before rest is needed). Zanpakutō he has been seen using are: *** Benehime (Kisuke Uraharra) *** Suzimebachi (Soifon) *** Senbon Zakura (Byakuya Kuchki) *** Minazuki (Retsu Unohanna) *** Zabimaru (Renji Abari) *** Hanieko (Rangiku Matsumoto) *** Wabisuke (Izuru Kira) Relationships *'Family': Killed them * Lieutenant: Umi, he treats her like a servant and constantly talks down to her. He says his only reason for having her around is due to her Kido knowledge. *'3rd Seat': Ursa, he is her third seat officer. Unlike her superior Umi she is not as weak and obedient as her. Also she seems to be physically stronger though her knowledge of Kido is nowhere near her level. Her Zanpakutō's spirit is named Barbossa (though its not the actually spirit of the famous spanish pirate of the same name). So far the release command has not been seen though her sword allows her to control a purple/ pinkish mist which causes her victims to have horrific hallucinations. Trivia *He seems to hold Byakuya Kuchki in high regard and when he fights seriously he will sometimes use Senbon Zakura. *His eyes were blue when he was born * Killed his family before he went off to the Soul Reaper Academy and now uses there corpses as puppets. Quotes "You are pathetic!" "Rage is my weapon" "Those beneath you are nothing" "Im a generous man so I shall give you a quick death" "Death is the most beautiful thing in this world" Category: Characters